This Wasn't The fantasy I Had In Mind
by somewhataddicted
Summary: Bo is excited about her afternoon with Lauren, but this was not what she had in mind when the Doctor said she was coming home early to play fantasy. Our favorite LG characters in a silly one shot about fantasy football.


_*I own nothing. All Lost Girl characters property of Prodigy Pictures._

 _ **Just a fun, short one shot spurred by my love of fantasy football**. _**Nothing fancy. I wrote it in a hurry and I haven't done much third person in a while, but I hope it's enjoyable. And I am working on a Drive update too.  
**

 **"This Isn't The Fantasy I Had in Mind"**

Bo slipped into her baby blue lingerie; the slumber party baby doll stretch mesh with cute off the shoulder sleeves, camisole straps, white lace trim and matching g-string. The one that made Lauren positively, insanely, insatiable. Last time she told Bo that she had always loved her ass, but that cut on this particular piece of clothing tapered just above the curve of her cheeks, rendered her speechless. That was exactly what Bo was going for.

Bo hated that Lauren worked so many Sunday's, but this morning when the doctor called from the lab like she always did to say, "I love you," there was an added surprise. Lauren said she was taking the rest of the day off and would be home before lunch for a game of fantasy. With those few little words, the all powerful succubus was effectively useless the rest of the day. Her mind was instantly consumed with more ideas than her body could handle, making it impossible to shut down the blazing blue eyes that always made an appearance for all things relevant to a naked Dr. Lauren Lewis.

"Dammit," she whispered to herself. "There they go again. Calm yourself." She took a deep breath and double checked the room.

Candles? Check.

Box of assorted toys? Check.

Sports drinks and protein bars? Check, check.

All she needed now was the yummy Dr. Lewis.

 **XXX**

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

The front door to the crack shack swung open wide as Lauren pushed her way in with a large box in her hands. "Bo," she called out into the empty house "You here?"

"Be right down." Bo checked everything one last time before heading for the stairs. She sauntered down slowly. Like a tiger hunting its prey, step by quiet step, she kept and eye on her girlfriend who was preoccupied with setting something up on the counter. When she reached the bottom she leaned across the banister. The angle fluffed her breasts and made her cleavage that much more amazing, if she did say so herself. Hell, she could hardly keeps her hands off herself in this outfit, so she was desperate to see Lauren's reaction.

"Hello Doctor," she purred. "I've been waiting for you."

Bo's words dripped of sex, sending a pleasurable shiver of desire spiraling through Lauren's body. Her movements came to a halt, pausing ever so slightly before she turned to witness the most magnificent of sights. Bo in her favorite lingerie with smoky makeup, hair down in waves over her shoulders as she leaned just enough to put her supple breasts on display. Her perfect ass was deliciously teasing from under the hem of the blue top thanks to the angle she was bent over.

Lauren's mouth dropped open, moving as if to speak, but no words came out. The book she'd been holding fell to the floor with a loud thud, but neither of them moved a muscle. Lauren wet her lips as Bo continued to revel in the Doctors open appreciation of her body.

"Wh-" Lauren's voice caught in her suddenly parched throat. She swallowed hard, hoping to find her words.

"Yes, doctor?" Bo was enjoying this more than she ever imagined. _This is going to be a great night._

"Umm...wow. Bo, you look... there's no words."

Bo smiled as she stalked ever closer. "Good. Less talking, more action Doctor Lewis." When she breached her girlfriend's personal space, she pulled her in close and placed a tender kiss on her neck. "I've been waiting all morning for this," she whispered as she kissed her way up behind Lauren's ear. A tremble rippled through Lauren's body causing Bo to smile as she peppered her skin with more kisses. "Shall we take this up stairs?"

Lauren had lost all ability to think or speak to the point that she had even forgotten what she was supposed to be setting up. Before she could answer, the door flew open and Kenzi, Tamsin and Dyson busted through carrying on loudly over something about winning. Kenzi had four pizza boxes while Dyson and Tamsin carried several cases of beer and they all seemed oblivious to the couple as they walked past.

Bo tensed and tried to conceal her nakedness behind the catatonic doctor.

"Hey Bo, you might want to put some clothes on," Kenzi remarked without a glance as casually as talking about the weather.

"Yup," the Valkyrie popped open a beer and looked Bo in the eye. "I mean we've all had your muffins, but that doesn't mean we want to see them while we eat."

Bo frowned. She hated Tamsin's way with words.

"Not me. No succubus muffins were had by me," Kenzi shook her head vehemently.

Dyson kept his eyes respectfully on the fridge as he put away the beer.

"Umm...okay," Bo answered questioningly. She nudged Lauren and asked in a hushed voice, "What's going on?"

Lauren's lack of response earned her a smack on the shoulder. "Earth to Lauren, I thought we were doing fantasy night," she asked, her words coming out louder than she wanted.

"Oh we are Bobolicious. Fantasy Football," Kenzi giggled. "And you suckas are all going down!"

"That's not the kind of fantasy I had in mind," Bo groaned. _This night went from aces to asses in a hurry._

Lauren finally regained control of her mind and body and removed her jacket, draping it around Bo. "Let's get you some clothes."

"I'd rather you lose yours, in private of course."

"Tempting. God, you're so damn tempting," Lauren growled and bit her lip, struggling to keep her eyes from drifting south. "And I cannot even begin to have words for how drop dead sexy you look, but I have to show them up first."

"Seriously?" Bo whined.

Lauren shrugged apologetically and kissed her cheek. "Sorry."

"Yup sorry Bo, but you're cocky little girlfriend and wolfy here are gonna get their asses handed to them." Tamsin flopped in a chair and kicked her feet up.

"You really think you ladies can beat me? What do you even know about football anyway," Dyson posed the question with light-hearted arrogance between sips of beer.

"Just you worry about yourself," Kenzi snarked with a huff. She rolled up three slices of pizza and stuffed her mouth.

"Bo, do you want to get in on this bet," Tamsin asked with indifference. I mean, I could use a few more bucks in the pot. i got my eye on a new jacket.

"I don't know. It's not really my thing."

"Chicken, " Dyson and Kenzi joked in unison while Tamsin goaded her with a single word, "Weak."

"Fine," Bo spat. "Let me get my ass kicking clothes on and then it's on."

Lauren smirked at Bo's fierce competitiveness even though the succubus knew as little about the sport as she did. But Lauren had her own formula and she was confident it would bring her a win.

 **XXX**

Once Bo was dressed and everyone had eaten, Kenzi stood up with hands on hips and announced, "It's time to put all this awesomeness," she waved her hand across her body flamboyantly, "to work. Are you all ready to pay up and suck it big time?"

Bo laughed and shook her head, but Dyson, Tamsin and Lauren had the eye of the tiger going on. "Wow, you guys are actually serious...all right, what are the stakes?"

Lauren pulled out a pad and started to read the agreed upon terms, "Fifty dollars each cash, so that's a two-fifty pot, one pizza per week for a year, a six pack of beer per week for a year and per Kenzi's request, the losers must bow in the presence of the winner for a week."

"Ooooookayyy." Bo rolled her eyes.

"Just be happy Dyson and I nixed the losers tattoos." Lauren smiled as she pulled out five tablets, one for each of them, and handed them out.

"Lame," Kenzi piped up.

Lauren ignored her and continued on, "These are so we each have a way to research and pick our teams. We are going to create our own tournament in a daily league, which I put on a shortcut on the home page. We will each put in our share of the cash. Then we have until game time to finalize your lineup, so two hours. Winner takes all."

Bo clicked open the site and perused the options. "But this is an American sport. Do any of you actually know anything about it?"

Dyson's chest puffed out and he spoke, "I love all sports. I've followed it for years. Nothing like seeing those gridiron warriors leave it all on the battle field as one tries to break the others will. You should have been there for the Ice Bowl..." he trailed off remembering the experience fondly.

"Yeah well, let's not forget to mention that they chase after a ball. Maybe its a dog thing," Kenzi teased in typical fashion, high-fiving Tamsin.

Dyson growled while Bo and Lauren stifled a laugh.

The Doctor sat down with her tablet and started tapping away. Everyone else quickly followed suit, none wanting the others to be the victor.

 **XXX**

"Time's up, it's kick off time," Lauren said with a smile. She had completed her lineup thirty minutes ago. Only Bo had finished before her, which made her suspicious.

"Done," Dyson said. He set the tablet down and went for another beer. "Anyone need a brew before you watch me win?"

"No, but as the soon to be anointed winner, I will let you bring me a beer," Kenzi countered. "You're awfully quiet there Doc. What, no swag?" She quirked one brow in challenge.

"You couldn't handle my swag Kenzi, but I prefer to let my performance speak for itself."

"And her performances are always outstanding," Bo added, making no effort to hide her meaning.

"Thanks baby," Lauren smiled and pecked her on the lips.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes and mock-gagged. "Gross."

The pair ignored her and cuddled on the couch while Kenzi and Dyson took the other chairs.

 **XXX**

 _"Touchdown! Brady to Gronkowski,"_ the television announcer screamed in excitement.

"Ohhh," Bo popped up in her seat. "I got Brady. His picture was adorable."

"Yeah, well I got Gronk. The guy is a beast. Hard to believe he's not Fae," Dyson interjected.

"Wait, Bo? You picked your players by how cute they were? Why am I not surprised?" Kenzi laughed and mumbled about having it in the bag.

"What? The best looking guy is always the best at his position. Its like a law or something. That way he can get tons of endorsements." Bo was angry at her friend's criticism.

"That's one line of thought..." Dyson chuckled.

"No way," Tamsin threw in her two cents. "Its all about the name. A strong warrior name reflects on their worthiness as a champion. Like Rothleisberger. That's a strong name and he is a damn warrior."

Kenzi rubbed her belly and groaned, "Man a burger sounds so good right now. I'm starving."

"Me too," Dyson and Tamsin agreed.

Lauren shook her head, more than satisfied with the four slices of pizza she devoured a few hours ago, but there was room for dessert. "A chocolate shake sounds amazing."

"Yes!" Bo seconded in a way that sounded much like an orgasm, making Lauren blush.

Tamsin glanced around the room. someone was missing. "Wasn't Vex coming over? Call him and ask him to bring the grub."

"Great idea," Kenzi clapped her hands together and grabbed her phone, quickly texting the Mesmer with instructions. "He's gonna bitch, but whatev."

 **XXX**

 **Twelve hours later**

"Holy Fae," Kenzi exclaimed with a long cat-like stretch. "I can't believe we watched football for twelve hours straight. Let's check so we can officially declare moi the winner."

After the first game they all agreed to shut down the tablets due to Kenzi's constant commentary, so the winner was a mystery.

"Well it wasn't rugby, but it wasn't a bad series of matches" Vex stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait Vex," Lauren held out a tablet. "Would you do us the honor of announcing the winner?"

"With pleasure my dear doctor." He accepted the tablet and bowed before the audience. with a couple of taps he cleared his voice and announced, "The victor by an overwhelming margin," he paused for effect.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, each wanting to do their victory gloating in the faces of the defeated. That's what good friends did in a bet after all, right?"

"Out with it already Mesmer," Tamsin threated.

"All hail the good Doctor," he said with a smile.

Groans erupted from the crowd. "No!" "How?" "There goes the jacket." "Victory sex sounds good." "Gross."

Lauren danced her way over to Vex with a smile a mile wide and a glint in her eyes. "Its all about the numbers suckas."

"Argh not the numbers. Seriously? You even nerd up football," Kenzi was beside herself. How would she ever live this down?

"You suck Lewis." Tamsin shook her head. she got up and went to the kitchen to grab her keys. This night sucked and she was read to go home.

Lauren was basking in her win and the frowns upon their faces...well, all except Bo who was obviously thinking of things not related to football. her body flushed at the open appraisal before and idea struck. Why not beat them again next week. "How about double or nothing next week?"

They looked from one to the other, each one wearing a giant grin.

A Sunday tradition was born.

 **XXX**

 **PS: I am not a Patriots fan, but it worked. Hope you all enjoyed a bit of silliness with our favorite cast. R &R if you please.**


End file.
